De Szrama
Tomasz Gęsikowski |debiut = Duchowe wyzwolenie}} De Szrama, znany również jako Fantom, to jeden z groźniejszych wrogów Bena Tennysona. Był władcą na Anur Phaetos. Wygląd Ben 10 De Szrama jest taki sam jak Fantom, lecz później, gdy zdarł z siebie skórę, stał się ciemniejszy. Jego palce stały się dłuższe, ostre i czarne, a skóra przy ogonie zaczęła schodzić. Z brzucha wychodzą czarno-białe macki. Jego głowa przypomina czaszkę odwróconą do góry nogami, przez co na czubku są usta, a na dole jedno, fioletowe oko. Ben 10: Obca Potęga De Szrama znaczenie się nie zmienił. Jego ogon jest bardziej odkryty, gdyż większość skóry zeszła. Ostre palce są teraz białe, a z łokci i pleców wychodzą kości. Ben 10: Omniverse De Szrama przypomina ponurego żniwiarza i śmierć w jednym, przez to, że jego sylwetka jest przygarbiona i zawsze w ręce ma kosę. Jego czaszka jest poprawnie odwrócona, a jego usta zajmują znaczną jej część. Głowę zakrywa skóra, który pełni teraz funkcje płaszcza. Na klatce piersiowej znajduje się duże fioletowe oko, a kości na grzbiecie powiększyły się. Jego ręce są do połowy okryte skórą. Osobowość De Szrama jest sadystyczną i szaloną postacią, lecz potrafi być ostrożny. Podobnie do Aggregora, woli pracować sam, choć korzysta z pomocy sługusów takich jak: Cyrkowe Dziwadła, dr. Viktora, kosmicznego wilkołaka, kosmicznej mumii, Crüjo i Kuphulu. Tak samo jak Malware, De Szrama myśli, że gdy zdobędzie Omnitrix, posiądzie cały wszechświat. Umiejętności thumb|De Szrama walczy kosąDe Szrama może być niematerialny i niewidzialny, a także potrafi kontrolować swoją gęstość. Umie zmienić się w formę przypominającą dym. Za skórą chowa przerażające macki. Potrafi strzelać potężnymi wiązkami energii i może przejąć pełną kontrolę nad istotami żywymi. Posiada również potężne telekinetyczne zdolności, których zakres jest wciąż nieznany. Wiadomo natomiast, że może wchłonąć uprawnienia innych istot żywych, a także jest w stanie przekształcić je w swoje sługi z gatunku Ektonurytów. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|left|De Szrama w oryginalnej seriiOryginalny De Szrama był władcą na Anur Phaetos. Dowiedział się o prototypie Omnitrixa, gdy jedna z sond bazy danych Vilgaxa rozbiła się na jego planecie. Niedługo potem spotkał się z Myaxx, kiedy ta zwiedzała światy w poszukiwaniu próbek DNA. Pomógł jej w uzyskaniu próbki z pobliskiej planety Flors Verdance, jednak dziewczyna nie wiedziała, że De Szrama w tym czasie kontrolował Floraunę, przez co Myaxx dostała hybrydę Ektonuryta i Florauny, względnie te oba gatunki. Osobowość De Szramy leżała uśpiona w Strumieniu Kodonu. Prawdziwy De Szrama zmarł gdzieś między tym zdarzeniem a oryginalną serią, a nowy, silniejszy genetyczny klon został stworzony na jego miejsce. Ben 10 thumb|right|Druga śmierć De SzramyJego umysł spoczywał w próbce DNA Fantoma. W końcu udało się przejąć nad nim kontrolę i uciec z Omnitrixa. Próbował przejąć ciało Bena. Po nieudanej próbie przejęcia chłopaka, znalazł Cyrkowe Dziwadła i zmusił je, by mu pomogli poprzez przejęcie ciała Drągala i rzucanie nim niczym szmacianą lalką. Zginął z powodu przyjęcia zbyt dużej dawki światła słonecznego przez Bena. Po tym, Ben nie był w stanie (i nie chciał) ponownie użyć Fantoma. De Szrama jest głównym antagonistą w trzecim sezonie, powraca on w odcinkach "Powrót" i "Bój się ciemności", gdzie zostaje ożywiony przez obcego naukowca dr. Viktora i postanawia wprowadzić w życie swój plan, polegający na zaciemnieniu całej Ziemi i przemienieniu ludzi w mutanty. Ponownie skonfrontował się z Benem, chcąc przejąć Omnitrix. Po tym jak jego wielki plan został pokrzyżowany, zaatakował Bena, chcąc go zabić. Został naświetlony dużą dawką promieni słonecznych, pochodzących z bliskiej odległości od Słońca, ponownie przez to ginąc, a Ben zeskanował go ponownie. Ben 10: Obca Potęga left|thumb|De Szrama i jego podwładniDe Szrama pojawił się ponownie w odcinku "Miasto duchów". Po wyjęciu ze Strumieniu Kodonu, najwyraźniej został uwięziony przez Galwanów. Vilgax uwalnia go pod warunkiem, że powie mu sekrety Omnitrixa i wiedzę, którą może pokonać Bena, ale De Szrama zdradza go i przejmuje jego planetę, zamieniając mieszkańców w swoich sługusów. Vilgax następnie prosi o pomoc Bena, Gwen i Kevina. Podczas bitwy, Ben skanuje go, ponownie zapisując DNA Ektonuryta w Strumieniu Kodonu. Ben zamienia się w Fantoma, ale obcy wkrótce przejmuje kontrolę nad nim i szybko stara się przejąć ciało Vilgaxa, ale zostaje pokonany przez światło i jego miecz, a Ben wraca do swojego ludzkiego ciała. Od tej pory Fantom ponownie znalazł się w prototypie Omnitrixa. De Szrama pojawia się również w retrospekcji w odcinku "Primus". Jakiś czas po ostatniej walce z De Szramą, Ben - prawdopodobnie z obawy na ponowną chęć przejęcia jego ciała przez Ektonuryta - uwięził go w Legerdomenie. Według Derricka, De Szrama był w stanie użyć magii z tej krainy, aby zregenerować swoje siły po bitwiehttp://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/572116104894246290. Ben 10: Omniverse thumb|left|Powrót De SzramyDe Szrama powraca pod koniec odcinka "Zed i ekipa detektywów", gdzie wydostaje się z portalu do Legerdomeny przez portal stworzony przez Darkstara, który chciał przywrócić sobie normalny wygląd. Po ucieczce z Legerdomeny, De Szrama postanowił wrócić do domu i odzyskać tytuł Wielkiego Ekto-Lorda. W tym celu udał się do siedziby hydraulików, gdzie ostatecznie udało mu się znaleźć transport, razem z ciałem Viktora. Pożera duszę króla Xariona, oddając tym samym ciało swojemu dawnemu sprzymierzeńcowi. W odcinku "Kto jest potworem?", wraz z nowym potwornym trio, w którego skład wchodzi Kuphulu i Crüjo, próbuje odzyskać tytuł władcy, tym razem na Anur Transylu, lecz NRG pokonuje go, przez co wrogowie byli zmuszeni do odwrotu. thumb|De Szrama z Alfa Runą W odcinku "Charmed, I'm sure" okazuje się, że De Szrama ukradł Alfa Runę podczas nieobecności Czarodziejki w Legerdomenie. Gdy dziewczyna zjawiła się w jego zamku, aby odzyskać magiczny artefakt, kosmita teleportował ją bardzo daleko. Później Hope z pomocą Cykora, Bena i Rooka ponownie weszła do zamku. Tam okazało się, że De Szrama "wyciągnął" całą moc z artefaktu, przez co jest do niczego. Chwilę później teleportował siebie, sługusów i zamek, pozostawiając bohaterów wraz z Czarodziejką obok zmutowanych dyń. thumb|left|De Szrama i Lord Transyl W odcinku "Vampire strikes Back", De Szrama za pomocą ukradzionej mocy z Alfa Runy wskrzesza Lorda Transyla w celu odzyskania tytułu władcy. Pomimo tego, że Viktor nienawidzi Bena, ratuje go i pomaga pokonać Vladata, gdyż nienawiść do tego gatunku jest większa niż nienawiść do Tennysona. Zdrada Transyliana powoduje, że chłopak używając Atomixa, kolejny raz niszczy De Szramę. Pomimo tego, że pozornie pokonał wroga, pozostawia świetlną kulę w zamku w przypadku gdyby powrócił. Występy Ben 10 *Duchowe wyzwolenie (debiut) *Powrót *Bój się ciemności Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Miasto duchów (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Primus (retrospekcja) Ben 10: Omniverse *Zed i ekipa detektywów (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; krótko) *Kto jest potworem? *Charmed, I'm sure *Vampire strikes Back Gry *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ciekawostki *Jego angielska nazwa "Zs'Skayr" to korupcja słowa "scary" ("straszny"). *Według Derricka, angielska nazwa De Szramy została stworzona przez Tramm'a Wigzell'a.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/486045736589357729 *Według Derricka, po zniszczeniu w odcinku "Miasto duchów", De Szrama zaczął uczyć się magii w Legerdomenie, przez co potrafił się zreformować.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/572116104894246290 *W odcinku "Kto jest potworem?" okazuje się, że prawdziwe imię Fantoma brzmi De Szrama. *Według Derricka, bliźniacze Ektonurytki są siostrzenicami De Szramy.http://new.spring.me/#!/q/574326123710672369 Przypisy Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wrogowie (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Genetyczni dawcy Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Główni wrogowie